


The Knightly Order of Gib

by coolant



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolant/pseuds/coolant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savyna muses about knighthood over a pint of ale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knightly Order of Gib

**Author's Note:**

> An import for my fanfic.net days. I liked it enough to repost it here!

"A knight?" Savyna cracked a smile, arching an eyebrow up high. "Huh. I never would have pegged you as the military type, Gibari." Savyna rubbed the glass of her pint, vaguely wondering if this would offend the boisterous man. But the fisherman did not seem put off in the least; he chuckled and smiled as he always did.

"Yeah… It was more of a family business, I guess you could say. My father taught me to be a knight just like his father taught him." He shrugged, taking another swig of his drink. "That whole world- it was never really my thing. And com'on, can you really see me in that knightly getup?" Gibari laughed heartily and waved a hand in the air, dismissing the idea. He, a Royal Knight of Diadem? Savyna, however, lingered on this idea. Gibari… the beer toting, oar flinging, obscenity slurring fisherman… a knight? Savyna fought the urge to laugh at the idea.

Granted, her military background gave her a skewed image of what a knight was. In the Imperial Forces, the Knights of Diadem were seen a of backward, hackneyed order of the country bumpkin. They depended on spears and puny chainmail, whereas the more elite soldiers of Alfard donned sophisticated machina weaponry and sleek, uniformed armor. They were fools clinging to archaic practices.

But, Savyna recalled, that after spending time in Diadem- with its citizens and its king- she had noted some of the venerable qualities a knight could possess; the loyalty to ones countrymen, the bravery to stand before impossible odds, the determination to fight for a belief wholeheartedly. Though the institutions of knighthood and chivalry themselves were outdated, their key morals were, to her, rather commendable.

When she really thought about it, the concept of a knightly Gibari wasn't that much of a stretch. After all, no one had shown more admirable qualities than Gibari on their journey to defeat Malpercio. He had proved to be a loyal friend through thick and thin. He had proven to be a strong fighter, laying waste to any monster, be it bestial or human. And he had proven to be a man who was kind of heart, willing to forgive even the gravest of treacheries. He had, in all, proved himself more than willing to lay down his life for the friends, the country, and the world he loved. Savyna's cheeks dusted pink.

"No, not at all." He was right. She couldn't very well see Gibari's rough face enshrouded by the blue and silver armor of a Royal Knight. She couldn't see him pulling swords from stones or slaying dragons or saving swooning damsels. This world, as he said, did not suit him. But these iconic perceptions of knighthood were tired, much like the derision of the snobby Imperial soldiers. "I cannot see you belonging to any knightly order."

No, indeed- he would make a horrible knight. A brash, bar-dwelling knight that smelled of fish guts and sunny flesh, that cursed and laughed and cried as he saw fit. Savyna surrendered to a soft smile. Yes, Gibari was utterly unfit to be a knight for any order but his very own.


End file.
